


More

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [26]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Bondage, Comeplay, Creampie, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott rocks the dildo up, aiming for his prostate. Mitch moans in response and says, again, “More. Please, more.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 22: Double (or More) Penetration

“More,” Mitch sighs.

His hands are lax, arms loosely bent up toward the headboard. He’s not pulling at the cuffs. His legs are bent too, one ankle resting on Scott’s shoulder, the other held aloft in a way that must get tiring, but Mitch doesn’t complain.

Scott rocks the dildo up, aiming for his prostate. Mitch moans in response and says, again, “More. Please, more.”

“More?”

“Please.”

He sounds almost drugged, slurred and breathy. His eyes are closed, his mouth open, and when Scott slides one finger into him, pushed up tight against the dildo, Mitch sighs again, looking utterly overwhelmed with bliss.

“Please, please, more,” he says.

Scott obliges, adding a second and then a third finger next to the toy. Mitch’s entire body is relaxed and languid, and he opens easily for Scott. No pain registers on his face, which is encouraging. The last time they tried this much of a stretch, with Scott’s fist, Mitch struggled for every breath, determined to take it, desperate for it even when his body rebelled.

This time is so much easier. Scott isn’t worried about stretching him, and Mitch is loving every moment, begging for more than Scott ever expected. Scott reaches for their toy box, sifts blindly until he feels the ribbed, rubbery texture of Mitch’s favorite vibrator.

“More?” Scott asks.

“Yes, please,” Mitch replies.

Scott withdraws his fingers and fits the two toys next to each other, positioning the blunt tip of the vibe at Mitch’s hole. He puts his free hand on Mitch’s thigh and says, “Breathe,” and as Mitch obeys, Scott pushes the second toy inside him.

It’s thicker than the knot of his three fingers pressed together, and Mitch groans with effort, a faint wince tightening the lines of his face. He breathes through it and Scott keeps pushing with slow, rocking motions until the resistance passes. Mitch’s expression smooths out again. His lower lip quivers as he sobs with pleasure.

“Fuck,” he sighs. “Yes.”

“Too much?”

“No, please.” Another breath, then: “More.”

Scott dials up the vibrator to its low, steady setting. Mitch’s hands clench into fists and he pulls at the cuffs weakly, jangling the clips that anchor him to the headboard. His brows knit and his jaw drops open, and before he can lower his leg to the bed, Scott slips between them and hoists both legs higher, taking Mitch’s weight so he can enjoy the sensations unencumbered.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Mitch chants. “Wanna come.”

“You close?”

“Fuck.”

Scott takes that as an affirmative and leans in between Mitch’s legs. He exhales a long, hot breath across Mitch’s cock, which jumps and leaks precome. Scott twists the base of the vibrator up to the next intensity setting and Mitch moans again.

“How does it feel to be so stretched, so wide open?” Scott asks. He licks a stripe up Mitch’s cock, sucks precome off the tip. “Fuckin’ needy little hole, always wanting more.”

“Yes, yes, please, yes, please—”

Scott turns the vibe up to the highest setting and wraps his lips around Mitch’s cock, all in the same motion. Mitch shudders and shakes under him, yanking at his bonds as he thrashes, overstimulated and so close to orgasm. Scott keeps the pressure on the toys in Mitch’s ass, holds them at the right angle to press the buzzing head of the vibe right against Mitch’s prostate. It only takes a few moments for Mitch to come, and Scott swallows him deep, sucking down every drop until Mitch is whining and gasping for relief.

He backs up, lets both toys slip free, and puts them aside. Mitch is still shaking all over, wracked with aftershocks, and his eyes are jumping beneath his closed eyelids. Scott lets Mitch’s legs down flat to the bed and leans over him to kiss those eyelids, calm them.

“Gonna fuck you now,” he murmurs. Mitch moans deep in his throat in response, and Scott shifts forward, kneeling over him. He cups his hand around the back of Mitch’s head and lifts him slightly, pushes his cock down and into Mitch’s lax mouth. “Get me wet, baby.”

He rocks in deep, forcing his cock to the back of Mitch’s throat, and Mitch just sighs and drools around him, coating his dick until he’s dripping with spit. Scott lets him lie back again and moves back to between his legs.

Mitch’s hole is stretched and pink and so inviting, and it’s so, _so easy_ to push into him. There’s no resistance, nothing to keep him from going balls-deep all at once. Scott lets out a low, wavering groan. It’s never felt like this before. Mitch has never felt this loose, this open for him.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good for me,” he says under his breath. “Fuckin’ greedy for more, aren’t you, baby? Fuckin’ love it.”

“Yes,” Mitch sighs. He barely reacts when Scott starts thrusting, pounding in deep just because he can.

“So wet, so open… Love fucking you like this, baby. Wanna get my fist in you next time, open you up again and feel you so fucking deep, _fuck_.”

“Gonna come in me?” Mitch asks.

“You want it, Mitchy? Will you be able to— _fuck_ —be able to feel it when it drips out of your ass, sweetheart? So fuckin’ loose, it’ll just leak right out—”

Scott’s hips stutter and he loses his voice for a moment as he comes with a long, desperate moan.

“I feel you,” Mitch whispers. “I feel you in me. I feel you coming.”

He pulls out and looks down, watches a thin stream of come drip out of Mitch’s ass. He moans again. His knees are weak. “How does it feel?” he asks.

“Feels like you fuckin’ destroyed me,” Mitch slurs.

“Looks like it, too.”

Mitch tugs at his cuffs and smiles lazily. “Want more.”

A slow smile spreads across Scott’s face to match. He glances over at their toy box. “You sure?”

“Yes, please. More.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
